Haunting Shadows in the Night
by Allacaya
Summary: OneShot that takes place shortly after Sirius ran away from home, from his point of view. TWO HBP SPOILERS! You have been warned.


**Summary:**

One-shot, taking place shortly after Sirius ran away from home; hispoint of view. TWO HBP SPOILERS – you have been warned. (:

**Rating:** M – to be on the safe side because of violence (& swear words)

* * *

**Haunting shadows in the night**

* * *

Quidditch always causes these elating feelings in me. I feel the wind brush against my face and hair. I can definitely see why it symbolizes the ultimate freedom for James. 

Quidditch match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin – James is scoring one goal after the other Henry and Jo providing the settings. I am passing the bludgers with David, happily knocking out the Slytherin team together.

In short: life couldn't be better.

* * *

A viciously slain bludger comes in my direction from behind, narrowly missing my head. I just feel the wind brushing along my temples. What the fuck! I spin around searching for the culprit and finds myself facing – 

Evan Rosier.

Bloody hell – the Slytherins have to be really desperate to let someone like Rosier play. Amazing he even managed to get the general direction right. The nerve of him! No one throws bludgers at Sirius Black!

Where's a bludger when you need one? I idly think.

Rosiers face is oddly contorted, as he speeds towards me.

What now? The git should concentrate on the game instead – they are already losing spectacularly -

Now Rosier points his wand at me. The wind is carrying away the words, but a red jet of light flies towards me. What's wrong with him?

"That's right!" I call angrily, ducking away. "Resort to violence to divert from your abysmal Quidditch skills!"

Why isn't Hooch whistling, when she is normally so quick to spot the slightest breach of rules? Is that allowed in regular Quidditch? How come we haven't been allowed before? Oh the possiblities… I would almost trail off in several satisfying visions regarding the Slytherin Quidditch team and the extended use of a wand –

but I am cut short by another curse flying in my direction. Someone's touchy. I coolly swing to the left.

"Definitely need to improve your anger management skills, Rosier!"

Where the fuck is my team? The other players have somehow disappeared. I scan the surroundings. Neither the quidditch hoops are still visible. Just fucking great Rosier this is the finals – or shall I say was? –

* * *

Just grey clouds and sharp winds, muffling all other noise. 

A sharp burning sensation tells me this pityful excuse of a wizard has managed to singe my shoulder. Shit!

My eyes dart back to Rosier coming from below. A manical gleam is in his eyes. Should I be worried?

"Avada kedavra!"

The green jet of light comes directly at me. For a moment I am frozen like a deer in the spotlight. Hold on, this is another league! Hexing o.k. – we are talking about killing now. Sometimes seconds seem like hours? That's one of these moments.

Shit - where are my reflexes. I pull myself together and make a desparate escape backwards. I swear I can feel the curse swishing over my head.

Where the fuck is my wand? My broom becomes slower. I turn around my axis and see why. Rosier has grabbed the end of it. His wand pointed at my chest. This is not good – definitely too close – I admit, I starting to feel uncomfortable.

Got you, forget about wands – he's in reach of my beater's club. Too bad for you Rosier.

"Avad–"

I just want to get this wand away from me – and hit against his arm with all my might. A sickening crack, a yell – that was a wand.

Let go!

I want to hit again – a bludger slams into my arm out of nowhere. Pains explodes in my arm. I cannot hold on to the club. It tumbles away. My hand must be broken.

I kick in pain and frustration in Rosiers direction. He lets go and tumbles down. My eyes scanning wildly the mists for my other opponent.

* * *

"Ickle Siwwius – are you scared?" The singsong voice of Bellatrix carries through to me. 

My throat becomes unvoluntarily dry. What is she doing here?

My cousin surface from amid the mists, smiling coldly, her wand pointed at me. I back of a little. This is a bad joke. I'm imagining things. No way Bellatrix is at Hogwarts.

"You should be, bloodtraitor!"

Where is my bloody wand!

"I promised you, you'd die cousin" she says concerned

" – Avada kedavra!"

I jerk to the right desperately.

"Ah ah ah – can't have that. Crucio!"

I duck again.

"Consecio!"

My upper right leg at my hips sears with hot pain! I grip it – blood soaks my clothes and my hand. This isn't a joke. And this is no longer Hogwarts.

"Ts ts ts, what have you gotten yourself into." Shaking her head she comes closer.

We are on a square smooth rock surface. The wind is gone. I stagger back trying to ignore my leg. I fervently wish I had my wand or James invisibility cloak, anything!Youdon't face one of my family members unarmed, especially not her... .

"Mummy's not happy with you Siwwi. You should have seen her, when she blasted you of the tapestry. You are lower than dirt now – a disgrace. Mudbloodlover."

I can't help but shudder remembering my last encounter with my parents.

"And now you're going to die."

I take another step and almost lose hold. I'm standing at the edge to an abyss. Bellatrix flicks her wand coming nearer. I want to move, rather taking chances with the abyss than unarmed with my mental cousin? But I can't –

"You know," she says casually, "not even worth the Killing curse. Far to easy, let's have some fun first!"

She flaces me a smile. She flicks her want.

My whole body explodes in fire – for the briefest second I wonder how sick you have to be to be able to perform a Cruciatus nonverbally –

the briefest second, because every nerve is revibrating with pain. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of screaming, but my organs burn up from the inside. I can't think any longer. The pain blinds me. Shadows begin dancing in front my closed eyes.

* * *

And then it stops. I lie on the rock at the edge feeling violently sick. 

" Feeling better?"

Bellatrix drags me up: "I promised, remember?"

My body aches. She places her hand over my chest and hisses. "I'll rip your heart out for your father – still pounding!"

She claws her hand and to my horror she means what she said. I want to jerk away, but I can't. I can just watch how my breast cage seems to bulge out – really slowly with a searing sensation.

My horror mut be showing on my face.

I hear her laughing.

I feel sick.

This is sick.

This is not happening.

It can't.

Mustn't.

* * *

The next thing I know is, I am falling through the mist. I'm mildly confused. My heart is still there. It is pounding like mad after all. 

Red jets of light follow me, the curses missing me.

Padfoot.

I. Have. To. Transform. She doesn't know about Padfoot. This is my chance.

I concentrate as hard as possible. The ground is rushing nearer. I feel myself transform. Padfoot can do, what Sirius body wouldn't be able to now. He somehow manages to twist around and cushion the fall.

I limp forward. Paved stones and a maze of square boulders. With smooth surface.

"Oi Sirius!" I hear Bellatrix calling from above.

"Don't hide!"

I'm looking frantically for a place to hide. The mists are fading slowly. She is bound to spot me soon.

"Come out and play!"

She is jumping from boulder to boulder, searching for me. Some of the square rocks are on low pillars. Just half a metre over the floor.

"Stupefy!" She casts curses randomly downwards.

There, three aisles further down Padfoot squeezes himself under one.

"I know your here somewhere."

My heart is hammering heavily against my rips. I am sure she must hear it.

"Crucio!"

Pavement tiles crack.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Gryffindor?" She taunts.

I thought as well. I feel sick with fear – not really Gryffindorlike at all. And frankly I'm beyond caring.

"Sectumsempra!"

Snape's been spreading his spells. A aisle further down the rock explodes at the spell, for a lack of a better target. Crashingly boulders crumble doawn on the pavement.

I hear steps nearing. I press my eyes together. All muscles are tense and I hold my breath in anticipation of the worst.

"Sirius!"

I don't want to die.

* * *

"Sirius!" 

Someone shook his shoulder desperately.

"I don't want to die."

"Sirius!"

"Wake up!"

Sirius Black sat bolt upright, wide awake. He looked around desorientated, panting. For a moment he didn't know where he was ore what he wanted. A choking feeling of panic gripped tight his heart and let the blood pound heavily against his temples.

He was staring into the worried eyes of James Potter.

* * *

**A.N.**

So. Ages later a new One-shot. I'm sorry you all for not updating so long.

Well – I've been writing for ages on this one. You probably think this was weird. I definitely thought that, because I dreamt this! Within about 10 to15 minutes. And I honestly woke up like Sirius (alright without James Potter waking me, but I assume that would be quite obvious). What more I was completely convinced I was Sirius im my dream and Bellatrix was going to kill me. Disturbing sums it up.

In case anyone noticed, I guess the part with the heart comes originally from "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" – which I watched last - years ago? So much to the strange wanderings of the mind.

Really dimly I feel that I might have lost Antonin Dolohov somewhere after hexing him, but I don't really know how and where (even 10 minutes after getting up) – one would indeed need a wand for that (for hexing).

So that's why I left it out, would have been even more confusing than now.

Oh yes, does Sirius maybe seem a bit ooc? WellI figure a nightmare is a nightmare: you don't have control over your feelings like maybe in a real life situation. Otherwise it would not scare you so much. And, Sirius is just 16? And Bellatrix ca. 21 and mental?

Rosier being around the Marauders age - canon or not? Though ther is a Rosier leaving school with Tom Riddle - that does not necessarily contradict my Rosier - could be his son/father. JK did not really specify how many Rosiers there are, has she?

Now, I guess I managed to confuse you even more. You are, however, most welcome to review and tell me what you thought of this anyhow.


End file.
